


The other way

by theinvisiblesideuniverse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magic, References to other episodes, city of glass - Freeform, enjoy, i was dissatisfied with the ending, or don´t, shadowhunters 03x20, some demons are around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesideuniverse/pseuds/theinvisiblesideuniverse
Summary: Magnus wants to got to Edom to fix the rift but Alec isn´t having it.





	The other way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I wrote although I swore myself to never write fanfiction, but the ending of City of glass had me in pieces and I was dissatisfied.  
> And English is not my first language so there will be mistakes, if yo find any please tell me.

“The strength I would need to pull it off can only come from one place.“  
“Edom?“  
“Magnus, don‘t.“, but there was no other way.  
The warlock turned to look at the sky, away from the nephilim´s voice, away from greatest his fear. The sky was burning, alight with wicked shades of red and orange and the air was starting to sting in their lungs with every breath they took.  
“Alexander,… love. I need to do this, although I most definitely don´t like it, but it needs to be done and it needs to be me. No one else can do it.“  
The blue glimmer of Magnus´ magic grew brighter with every second, as it slowly crawled from his hands upwards, soon illuminating Alec´s face too and making tears of desperation visible in his eyes.

“No.“, his voice cracked. “No, I can´t… I can´t loose you, I won´t!“  
Alec shook his head and walked towards his partner, determination clear in his eyes as he turned the other around. He sighed and absentmindedly smoothed out a small wrinkle in the others coat, while looking back at Clary and his siblings.  
“I´m coming with you, no let me talk Magnus.“, Alec said as he held up a hand to shut the warlocks interruption down. “I know you think that you have to do this alone, but I´m here and I won´t leave you this time. If you´re going to Edom to get the strength you need, then I will be there every step of the way.“,his feelings were clear as day in his voice, pain and longing coming together, bubbling up after being surpressed after the forced break up as he whispered: “I won´t leave you.“

Tears were shining in both of their eyes. Hazel eyes appearing almost black in the darkness that befell Alicante, while unglamoured cat eyes were blazing with the violent fires they were reflecting.  
“Alexander, I… can´t let you come with me. I love you still and I want you safe and in Edom? My dear, in Edom you´re anything but that.“, came the hushed reply before he took a step back, returning to his position on the banister of the balcony.

Fear clawed at the young nephilim´s heart as he frantically tried to find another way, there had to be one, there always was. This time he just could not let Magnus make the sacrifice to safe everyone. This time he would look deeper, find the solution that would come without another price and another and another. Not this time.  
Suddenly, the earth started to shake, because of a tower collapsing nearby, just as the warlock raised his hand to open the portal to hell and it struck Alec like someone slapped him.  
“Wait!“, Alec threw himself at his boyfriend, tackling him to the ground. “I know another way, you don´t have to go.“  
Confusion and disbelief were written on Magnus´ face. “What? But how, … no, … Alexander, there is no other way to do this. I don´t have the power, I´m too weak here. I…“  
"No you´re not! You are not alone in this, I told you.“, sitting up and pulling Magnus with him, he hurriedly explained:“ Way back, when you helped healing Luke, you were running out of strength and I gave you mine and it worked! That´s the solution. Take my strength, Magnus.“  
Surprised, the immortal stared at the hand Alec held out to him and happiness slowly made its way through his veins. This could work, only… He turned to reinclude the others into their conversation.  
“As strong as you are darling, I need way more energy than you alone can give and I know, that it is a lot to ask of you but I need all of your strength if we want to even dare hope to close the rift.“  
Silence fell upon the small group, until Jace stepped forward, Clary and Isabelle following him without hesitation.  
“You don´t need to ask. Magnus.“, said Isabelle in a reassuring voice with a small smile on her face.  
“That´s right. You did so much for all of us, especially for me.“, added Jace, referencing what Magnus sacrificed to free his mind from Lillith´s control, while Clary nodded and stayed silent, knowing that everything has been said already.

Slow smiles spread across the groups faces at having found a possible solution and Magnus continued:“So be it then. I need all of you to hold onto my arms after I rolled up my sleeves, because we need skin contact for this to work. I will draw strength form only one at a time after I start to run low on magic, this way it is easier for me to monitor how much energy you have left. Get ready.” Everyone got into position then. Isabelle holding Magnus right hand tightly in her left, Jace and Clary each gripped one elbow while Alec enclosed his warlock´s left hand with both of his own. Alec saw his friends twitch a little as they came in contact with the warlock´s skin and thought about the time he shared his strength with Magnus, almost a year ago now. He didn´t twitch then, but this time he did. Not because it hurt, but because the energy he felt was so much stronger now, almost overwhelming in its seemingly infinte expanse.

Magnus started to chant the incantation quietly and it was beautyfull, like a song you hear once and can´t ever quite remember when even when you try. His golden eyes seemed to be glowing brighter with every word, the light they were previously reflecting drowned out from the light within. It really was quite magical.

With a shudder, each of them disconnected from Magnus after they became too exhausted to support him any longer. Jace first, then Clary and Isabelle until only the oldest Lightwood was left. The moment Magnus started to draw strength from his was easily recocnizeable for the others, as suddenly their point of contact started to glow in a breathtaking shade of azure blue. A clear sign of how much more powerful their connection was, of how close their very beings are.

The wicked red that illuminated the sky after the rift was opened was almost completely conquered by the calm blue of Magnus´ magic, only a small gap was visible when Alec felt Magnus tug at his hand. It was time to let go, but he only held on tighter. He wouldn´t let go, not this time. His knees got weak and he pulled the still chanting warlock down with him. Magnus let out a desperate cry and pushed his hand out forcefully in a last attemt to seal the rift before Alec would loose conciousness and suprisingly it worked. A thunderous sound echoed across the city of glass and it was done. They were safe and this time no one had to make a life altering sacrifice. It was okay. They would be okay


End file.
